Heat, Ice Cream and Beer
by SleepyCrimson Ninja
Summary: A random short chapter on the London dispatch officers, in regards with the title ...


**Yey! So i finally finished my story and my first fan fic!**

**SC N: disclaimer ...i DO NOT own the Kuroshitsuji characters, they belong to Yana Taboso...and some from the Kuroshitsuji Musical...**

**its my first attempt at writing so be kind to me and hopefully no flames please... (_ _) *bow **

**so on with it already...don't forget to review ^_^ **

**a little sweet lovin' added in it :)**

**Starting in **

**3**

**2**

**1 **

**GO~!**

It was just a normal day in the London Dispatch Offices yet it was one of those "ITS- SO-HOT-TODAY-I THINK I'M GONNA MELT- under the midday summer sun". And majority of the reapers that were supposed to be working was all crowding the huge rotating fan (the one used in movies and photo shoots for wind effect).

"Honestly! C'mon everyone back to your stations!" William in all his hedge clippers-to my glasses-glare glory, scolded at the unsuspecting reapers, who were shocked after seeing the annoyed manager, whined and grumbled as they walked back to their desks.

"But Boss…it's so hot….and the air conditioner broke" whined Ronald Knox, who was lying lazily on his chair just moving his head to look at his superior, super low on his usually high energy vibe.

"Why is everyone being lazy today?"

"Well…probably because of the heat" replied Ron. William looked at his co-worker who wore his suit normally but I was all open exposing his white undershirt.

"and could you please wear your suit in a more-" Will said in a cold tone

"says the guy wearing an 'inappropriate' outfit in the office" Ron barked back looking at his superior wearing a white turtle neck sweats over a grey flannel shirt and black slacks instead of his normal shinigami prescribed suit.

"Knox, do not use that tone with me! don't you forget who you're talki-" scolded Will but then he heard familiar aura walking in their direction.

"Aaaah~ If only the weather was as cold as your eyes~"Grell suddenly appeared with half gallon of ice cream in a Styrofoam box with half melted ice.

"Sutcliffe! What are you-" Will stared at his redhead office mate, Grell and instead of his usual getup this time he was wearing a black shirt with an A7x's "Nightmare" logo under a red Slim Blazer Jacket and jeans and high cut boots (similar to Leo Kliesen's outfit).

"Grell -sempai whatever that is. Can I have some of that? PLEEEASE?" Ron bolted in front of Grell and fell his knees and hugged his knees dramatically.

"why of course, Ronnie dear… but not too much though since its I had a hard time getting this little prize" confidently said by Grell.

Will's eye twitched in irritation "What did you do this time?"

"I just promise my dear Sebas-chan darling that I will leaving them alone for 2 weeks if he gives me some sort of cold beverage /dessert".

His sharky grin came to view as he held out 3 spoons, Ron immediately took one and the container in Grell's hands and placed it on his desk after shoving everything in the drawers, he'll just sort them out later.

Grell followed and opened the Ben n Jerry's Heir to the Cone and beat Ronnie in getting the first taste he shoved the spoon and took out chunk of it then gracefully putting it his mouth, spoon still In his mouth posed sparkling theatrically saying "goof heebens this sooo worfth it, (removes spoon)…as promised I won't bother my dearest butler for a while" and then handed it to Ron, who took a big spoonful and shoved it in his mouth ignoring the cold for a few seconds then looked at Grell smiling ear to ear, falling to the floor sitting like a child who saw Santa in heaven.

''you like?" Grell cooed, Ron nodded gleefully, turned to Will while waving a clean spoon at Will who was still irritated at but now at the fact that they looked like kids who looked like they saw a giant gift with their name on it .

Will was about to take the spoon but hesitated. Unnoticed, Eric and Alan came back from a reaping mission and was wondering what the blonde and the redhead was smiling about.

"Score!" Eric looked at Alan who nodded then bolted to, getting the spoon just as Will was an inch away from it, because he was really hesitating, then Eric scooped a spoonful and getting the same 'heaven ' as the other two.

"Awww~" Grell teased Will as the spoon disappeared from his hands, he knew Eric took it, Alan then sat beside Ron, tossing Grell a small but long bar of Lindt & Sprüngli Chocolate as if it was payment for his partner/lover's rudeness, catching it gracefully than sat beside Ron on the floor ignorning Will's pissed off glare.

All four of them took turns in spooning the ice cream, Grell's smile never left his face, Eric and Alan took turns at one spoon but mostly it was Eric who would lovingly spoon feed Alan who was getting the giggles.

"How unsanitary…" Will whispered under his breath.

Ron looked at the sweet couple "Oh C'mon you too…get a room…"."..ants are flocking the sugar from both you " continued by Grell.

Will pissed at being ignored turned his heel and was about to leave the 'picnic', Grell noticed as he just got a spoonful of ice cream which was already halfway by the way, and ate it.

"Darling~ No need to get all g-ru-mp-y" Will turned to face Grell who captured a stunned Will in his mouth with into a sweet creamy kiss, he was surprised to find himself kissing back as he felt something stir inside himself, lust, on Grell that he normally suppressed.

Meanwhile Undertaker creeped from behind Ron causing to jump out of his skin and shriek like a girl. The scream shocked all five of them and the four stared to Ron's direction, to see the Undertaker dipping his bone cookie into the melted part of the ice cream.

"Well what do we have here?" Undertaker cooed,

"Could you please NOT do that!?" barked Ron

"That's what you get for not inviting me" Undertaker dressed in his usual robes.

"C'mon Will join us" Not even bothering to listen to his reply Grell dragged Will into their little circle and sat him down.

"Don't worry guys I heard the repair man comin' to fix the cooling system" Eric stated

"Yes it's probably getting fixed by now" Alan said blushing as Eric hugged him from behind and when Alan looked at Eric his gaze was met with a peck on the lips, and laughed when he saw the look on Alan's face. The four audience reapers stared then laughed simultaneously.

As the ice cream slowly got eaten away, they got comfortable and talked about how hot the weather was, talked about whatever came up.

Undertaker stood up to get the Styrofoam box with the now melted ice, and out of his robe he took out a six pack Budweiser and placed it inside the box, they all looked at him. "Hehehe….now that I have your attention…watch this".

They all nodded and watched silently as he took out a fire extinguisher and fired it at the box with the beer, everyone surprised as cold smoke flooded the room causing everyone to hold their breath for a good 3-4 minutes as the undertaker was creepily laughing at the reaction he got from the four surprised reapers. When the smoke cleared out, all stared irritated at the silver haired reaper.

"Ta-da~" Undertaker said with smug grin from ear to ear. "here get one and-" Ron immediately got one out the box, seeing it was alcohol made him really happy, opened it and sipped it.

"Wow…cold beer is the best!" Ron spoke after savoring the alcohol

Eric took two for him and gave an opened one to Alan,

"that's really sweet, Eric"Grell giggled took one and opened it

Will took one but was hesitant to open it at first but then he opened when he saw Undertaker with a 'are you a chicken' look.

"CHEERS!" everyone enjoyed their rare relaxing time.

William suddenly remembering how bad he was when he got drunk,and its really bad,

face palmed himself thinking "how IN the reaper realm did he allow himself to be part of this?!"

Will being the superior he is "Ok everyone enough of this…the papers won't sign themselves you know".

The other reapers surprised, looked at Will, sighed and said in unison "William T. Spears, YOU JUST HAAAAAD TO BE A BUZZ KILL, are you?!"

". . ."

then they were all suprised the at what just happened, broke into laughter, and went back to work _later_...

The End

**hope you like it**

**i had a fun time making this...**

**so how was it? comment by reviewing and let me know! :3**


End file.
